strategy_empiresfandomcom-20200213-history
SE Official - Regional Deployments
Each nation has regions of the country in which may be occupied and protected by soldiers and other military units. So that troop deployments may be effective if there is a crisis in which troops are a necessary presence, regional deployment guidelines have been set out so it is properly overseen and carried out. As the military units effectiveness and size can vary, they have each been given a score per 1,000. It is suggested that the capital of the country have more deployments than other smaller regions as it is the country's center of governing. Countries can update their amount of troops and which troops they have in each region as constantly as necessary, though real world time will be applied so movements will be fair and not abused. For example if in real life it is a 4 hour flight from Los Angeles to New York City, then it will takes 4 hours for your troops to be moved from Los Angeles to New York City. Likewise the same will be applied to the regional movement of the military. Capitals The capital of each country is automatically given a standard home field advantage for those who control it. Depending on the size of the country, it can vary, plus physcial features that may contribute to additional value added. 1 Billion + (China & India) Being rather large countries and having much importance to the world, there is a 4 point bonus awarded. 50 Million + While not the LARGEST, they are ather big though and still important too. They are awarded a 3.5 point bonus on top of the total units score. 10 Million + Moderately sized, they most likely have not much to fear and are awarded a smaller value of 3 points. 1 Million + Small in size they have even less to fear than those larger than them. They are awarded 2 point bonus. Below 1 Million Microscopic, they have a 1.5 point bonus. Regions Regions are much larger and depending on the size of the country may have more than another. Each region has a natural bonus, not including physical bonuses such as mountains. Home Field 1 Billion + (China & India) Being rather large countries and having much importance to the world, there is a 3 point bonus awarded. 50 Million + While not the LARGEST, they are ather big though and still important too. They are awarded a 2.5 point bonus on top of the total units score. 10 Million + Moderately sized, they most likely have not much to fear and are awarded a smaller value of 2 points. 1 Million + Small in size they have even less to fear than those larger than them. They are awarded 1 point bonus. Below 1 Million Microscopic, they have a 0.5 point bonus. Division of regions Russia (16,377,742) Russia will be divided into 20+ Regions and deployed so. 7,000,000 km + bla 900,00 km + bla 500,000 km + bla 300,000 km + bla 100,000 km + bla 30,000 km + bla 1,000 km + bla Physical Advantages Category:SE Official